To Deserve You
by Emma Solo
Summary: Leia tells Han some good news...what good news you ask? Well read and find out! Oh, and don't forget to review!


To Deserve You

Leia lied on her back, eyes glued to the ceiling, and hands folded on her stomach. Outside the quite confines of Leia and Han's bedroom, Coruscant still pulsed with life and activity. The sun was low in the sky, bathing the glimmering city in an orange glow.

Leia's insides felt twisted in a jumble of excitement, nervousness, and anticipation. She had something to share with Han, something she thought to be amazing, and hoped he would too.

Leia took a deep breath, trying to calm the impatient feelings threatening to overcome her, as she waited for Han to come out of the shower. She closed her eyes, and allowed her mind to be lulled by the sounds of running water. She caught herself almost falling asleep when she heard the shower door open and close.

Leia's eyes flew open and an elated smile spread across her face. Inside her chest, the mingled excitement and nervousness erupted, and her heart fluttered. She could hear Han brush his teeth, dress for bed, and finally enter their bedroom.

Immediately upon entering their room, Han could sense that somethings was off. He didn't need the Force to feel the powerful emotions rolling off Leia in waves. He could tell by the way she looked at him, watched him intently, that something was bothering her.

Han pulled the covers back, and crawled into bed beside her. He reached out and pulled her close, wrapping his arms tightly around her small frame. He didn't say anything; didn't push her to talk to him like he knew she needed to.

Leia tried to keep herself calm, but found the task difficult, when she had no idea how he would react to her good news. Would he think it was a wonderful thing like she hoped so desperately that he would?

She took a deep. "Han?"

"Hmmm?" he hummed, while stroking her hair as a gesture of comfort.

Leia propped herself up on one elbow, lazily tracing circles on his chest. "How would you feel about having a baby? I mean, would you be happy?"

Han looked thoughtful, and replied, "Well sure, we could use a little Han jr. running around here."

Leia felt relived and smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way," she said.

Han's thoughtful expression turned quizzical, and he cocked on eyebrow. "Why? Are you…?"

She nodded. "Yes Han, I'm pregnant."

He was totally dumbfounded. "You mean, I'm…gonna be a father?"

"Is that alright?" Leia asked fearfully.

Han sat up abruptly, and shocked Leia by rolling on top of her.

"That's great; no, wonderful!"

He then kissed her deeply, and felt her relax beneath him. Han pulled back, and looked at Leia lovingly. He felt proud, and overjoyed, but most of all overwhelmed by his love for Leia. A love so great, that they created a child together!

She smiled up at him, her heart swelling with joy, happiness, and love for Han and her unborn child. She let her thoughts drift away, and wondered what their child would look like. She hoped he or she would look like both Han and herself. What would they name the baby, and what gender would it be?

"Leia?" his voice broke her trance.

She refocused on his face, and saw every mixed emotion reflected in his soft hazel eyes. Life couldn't have been better for Leia. Han loved her, and they were having a baby. In nine long months, they would both be parents.

As if he'd heard her thoughts, Han's face suddenly turned unsure.

"Do you think I'll be a good dad?"

She stroked his cheek. "Of course I do; you'll be great," she said.

"But what if…" he started, but couldn't finish before Leia silenced him, and captured his lips with her own, kissing him hungrily. She broke away for a moment, "Don't worry about the future; just focus on now."

He kissed her back just as fervently, losing his worries in the feel, and taste of Leia's mouth. He only paused long enough to ask, "Can we still...?" but Leia answered before he could finish, "Yes Han, now just shut up and kiss me." She was desperate to have him, to love him, and found herself amazed that he could still incite such strong desire in her.

Han looked at Leia, his eyes smoldering a deep mix of gold and green, and told her seriously, "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

**The End **

**Don't forget to review, and tell what you thought. Did I get it right? Yes? No? Tell me! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Darth Jayne **


End file.
